Kampf oder Flucht
Kampf oder Flucht 'ist die sechsundzwanzigste Episode der 2. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Der flüchtige Amokschütze aus dem Restaurant hat nun auch im Krankenhaus um sich geschossen. Eines der Opfer ist Burke. Zunächst scheint er nicht lebensgefährlich verletzt, doch plötzlich zeigen sich Lähmungserscheinungen in seiner Hand! Dennys Zustand verschlechtert sich - dank des Zutuns von Izzie - zusehends und so wird ihm schließlich doch noch das Spenderherz eingesetzt. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl als Dr. Isobel Stevens *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd *Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * Jeffrey Dean Morgan als Denny Duquette * Loretta Devine als Adele Webber * Brooke Smith als Dr. Erica Hahn * Tessa Thompson als Camille Travis * Hallee Hirsh als Claire * Tiffany Hines als Natalie * Sarah Utterback als Schwester Olivia Co-Stars * Charles Duckworth als Brian * Keith Sellon-Wright als Chirurg #1 * Jeremy Rabb als NA Assistenzarzt * Ariel Felix als Anästhesistin * David Paluck als Chirurg #2 Featuring * Linda Klein als Schwester Linda Musik *'Universe & U (Acoustic Extravaganza Version) von KT Tunstall *'Look at Your Face' von The Coral Sea *'Through the Backyards' von Au Revoir Simone *'How We Operate' von Gomez Epsiodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response bezieht sich auf einen Song von The Flaming Lips. Trivia * Es ist die erste Episode, in der das Intro von mehreren Charakteren gesprochen wird. * Bailey sagt in der Episode "Sie gehen nicht über Los", was eine Anspielung auf das Brettspiel Monopoly ist. Intro Meredith: Der Mensch braucht viele Dinge, um sich lebendig zu fühlen: George: Familie, Cristina: Liebe, Izzie: Sex. Derek: Aber wir brauchen nur eins, Preston: um zu leben: Cristina: Wir brauchen ein schlagendes Herz Addison: Wenn unser Herz in Gefahr ist, Alex: gibt es zwei mögliche Reaktionen: George: Entweder rennen wir weg Derek: oder Izzie: wir greifen an. Richard: Wissenschaftler nennen das Alex: Kampf Addison: oder Flucht. Miranda: Es ist ein Insinkt. Meredith: Wir können ihn nicht kontrollieren, Izzie: oder vielleicht doch? Outro In dieser Episode gibt es kein Outro Zitate *Dr. Hahn: Ist Dr. Burke am Leben? *Alex: Ja. *Dr. Hahn: Schade. Er wäre wahrscheinlich ein guter Spender geworden. *Bailey: Wo ist Cristina? Wo sind... Wo sind die ganzen Schleimer? *Burke: Bitte? *Bailey: Meine Assistenzärzte. Meine arschkriechenden, überehrgeizigen, OP-geilen Schleimer. Wo sind die? Wieso sind die nicht hier und besorgen Ihnen Eiswürfel und Morphin? Wieso sind die nicht hier und schleimen sich ein? Sie wissen doch was... *Burke: Ich bin Patient. *Bailey: Preston Xavier Burke, was haben Sie mit meinen Schleimern gemacht? *Bailey: Wo war euer klarer Verstand? Wo war euer vernünftiges Denken? Eure Aufgabe ist es, Schaden vom Patienten abzuwenden. Wo war die Moral, die Ethik? Wo war... Wo war euer Hirn, als ihr beschlossen habt, eurer Kollegin zu helfen? *Meredith: Wir hatten... *Bailey: Nein, nein, nein. Ich will nichts hören. Niemand sagt ein Wort. Ich will nicht gezwungen sein, vor Gericht gegen einen von euch auszusagen. Nicht ein Wort. Sie hat die Leitung des LVAD durchgeschnitten. Ich hab gesagt kein Wort. *George: Ich hab nichts gesagt! *Bailey: Und keine Bewegung! Cristina, Burke hat nach Ihnen gefragt, gehen Sie. Ich nehme an, ihr habt Tests durchgeführt. Ich hab euch eine Frage gestellt. Ich will 'ne Antwort. *Meredith: Sie haben gesagt kein Wort. *Bailey: Das weiß ich auch. *Meredith: Ja. *Bailey: O'Malley, holen Sie mir die Ergebnisse. Sie gehen nicht über Los und Sie werden nicht ein Wort mit irgendjemandem wechseln. Und Sie kommen auf der Stelle wieder zurück! Grey, kommen Sie mit. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 2 Episode